Blueberry
by HiuraKirina07
Summary: Nosaka finds a blueberry scented shampoo and remembers Hiura. YuuKiri/NosaHiu


It was one of the rare rest days of Inazuma Japan.

Meaning: they're free to do what they want. They can rest, they can shop, they can play video games, etc for the whole day.

It was nearly 10 AM in the morning. Some are still asleep, the others are still eat breakfast, while others are already preparing for the day. Probably making plans with the others.

Nosaka listened in amusement as Asuto complained that Hiura was still asleep, while Tatsuya asked him if he made any plans with the bluenet, getting a 'no' as an answer and a chuckle from Tatsuya.

"Then why are you complaining?" Tatsuya asked, still curious but amused

"Because I usually drag him with me when I go to town! There is a new release of that game that he has been playing in his console and I'm sure he wouldn't want to miss it!"

"Then why not buy it for him as a gift?" Kazemaru asked before taking a bite from his food.

Asuto's eyes seemed to light up at that "Great idea Kazemaru! Nee, Nosaka? Should we go out and buy that game for him?"

"Sorry but, I already made plans for today. You take Haizaki. I have a feeling he's going to stay in his room the whole day. He needs a little sunshine." He said before they watched Asuto disappear upstairs

It turns out, Nosaka did have plans. He was already running low on his favorite shampoo, and the others doesn't even use it. Even Kazemaru uses a different shampoo, despite him liking scented ones.

Unlike Kazemaru who switches to different scents after every bottle, Nosaka only likes cherry scented ones. It leaves a gentle scent on his hair and the shampoo makes his hair manageable.

While browsing through the shampoo aisle, he noticed that his favorite shampoo released a new scent, blueberries.

He blinked before taking a bottle. Lately, blueberries reminds him of a certain blue-haired, purple-eyed teammate of his.

At first, he was wondering why Hiura was always in his mind. Until he finally gave up and asked Tatsuya. He knew asking Endou would be pointless. Haizaki would probably make a scene with his loud mouth. Ichihoshi would be a great person to ask as well, but he was going to save the more detailed ones later.

What was Tatsuya's response?

"You like him, Nosaka."

Like. That was something a bit foreign for him. The only thing he felt before was being interested in a person and that's it.

Back with his thoughts about Hiura, he also noticed that Hiura smelled like apples lately, just like Asuto. Although he feels really jealous about it, he heard from Hiroto that Asuto and Hiura usually does their shopping together. While Hiura is in charge of the snacks for their own supplies, Asuto was in charge of the needed daily products. So it wasn't a surprise that despite buying two bottles of shampoo, both Asuto and Hiura use the same scent.

Taking the bottle of the blueberry scented shampoo and setting it on the basket along with his cherry scented one, Nosaka gave a small smile. But wondered what he was feeling.

Sure, he didn't like Hiura having the same shampoo scent just like Asuto. It makes it appear that they were a couple or something. But this feeling of wanting Hiura to be different from Asuto so he'll be unique and he won't have to be jealous... Was it being possessive?

"At least Hiura won't have to buy shampoo and soap with Asuto." He said as he placed two bars of soap in his basket.

After checking out his items, Nosaka saw a small cake shop. He knew Hiura likes sweets. Maybe a small blueberry cheesecake would do?

And with that, Nosaka went back to the dorm with two boxes of cakes and two plastic bags of shampoo and soap (he had separated his own and Hiura's.)

Noticing it was already 2 PM, he knew that Hiura would probably be at the living room, watching TV along with the others. He was surprised to see him alone though.

"Ah. Nosaka, welcome back!" Hiura greeted before turning his eyes back at the TV.

"Hey. This is for you." He said before giving Hiura a box of cake.

Hiura looked at it in surprise "Thank you but... There's no special occasion."

Nosaka chuckled "I just remembered you when I saw it. So I bought one for you." He said as he watched Hiura open the box and saw the cheesecake in it

"Cheesecake!" He happily said "its so hard to find this at my place! Especially blueberry ones! Thank you!" He happily said before hugging Nosaka, missing the shocked look from Nosaka's face. Hiura then pulled away, ran to the kitchen and came back with two forks. "Let's share it, ne?"

It was no wonder that Nosaka fell for Hiura. The cute smile on his face, that shine on his eyes when his happy. As well as the way how that smile reaches his eyes, like an innocent kid having been permitted to play on the playground with his friends.

"I'll just place these in my room and I'll change my clothes. Feel free to eat it though." Nosaka said before going upstairs.

After changing his clothes, he wrote a small note on a paper and placed the shampoo and the soap on Hiura's bedside table before leaving the room but when he came down, what he saw was a surprise.

The cake was still untouched, two glasses of iced tea was on the table and Hiura was patiently waiting for him.

He wasn't mistaken for falling for Hiura.

Omake:

Hiura went to his room, about to take his towel to take a bath when he saw the note and the plastic on his bedside table.

Taking the note, he read what was written on it 'I just remembered you when I saw it' was all that was said. Despite the note not being signed, he didn't have to ask around to know who wrote this.

Placing the note on his notebook, he curiously looked at the contents of the plastic bag, only to find blueberry scented soap and shampoo.

"Asuto! Look! Blueberry scented shampoo and soap!" He said as he went out of his room and went to the bathroom.

But before he did, he suddenly remembered something. Looking at his teammates, he asked something that they had a hard time answering. "By the way. While I was alone watching TV, two people made their lips touch each other. Why did they do that? Can we also do it?"

What he got were different responses of "NO!", "Why were you even watching a romantic movie alone?" and a "How can he not know about that?!" from his teammates


End file.
